


Espeon's Goodbye

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: Her trainer left her for dead. Why did it come to this?
Comments: 1





	Espeon's Goodbye

Bang! That's the last thing I heard, before I fell down on the wispy grass that was now getting dyed red. As I struggle to keep myself from closing my eyes. Voices in my head, call to me, basking me into a pure white source. It wants me to come toward it, but I still fight it for my sake. I hazily look up, my neck, cramping due to staying in that position for a few moments only to drop my head onto the grass. Light liquid come from my eyes, tears I haven't used since I was born. Now used and running down my face, trying to ignore the sting of the bullet that hit me. Perking up my ears slightly, I hear crunching of leaves coming towards me. My trainer, the one who left me to die, came back to put my pokéball next to me. I looked up, only to see a blank face with no concern of my being. He kneed down to my level and with a pincher, ripped out the bullet from my fragile body. I screamed, not caring if my fellow Pokémon heard me. Bleeding out worse, than before my breathing slowed, he didn't seem happy about that, so he gave me an adrenaline rush by a shot full of weird colored liquid. I mewed out my name quietly, as I weakly try to get up, but my head was slammed to the ground. My trainer, glared and laughed at my misfortune. He loved hearing me cry out as he left long cuts over my body, dying my poor lovely purple coat into a bloody red color. After he slashed at my fur to leave cuts, he ran away, hearing Officer Jenny coming. As I slowly bled out, not caring if the light captured me. I felt free for once, as I closed my eyes, knowing my family was waiting for me in Pokémon heaven. My name is Sunlight the Espeon and I died saving my trainer that never loved me for me.


End file.
